


Penelope Garcia’s Sunday Afternoons

by Ena2705



Series: Criminal Minds Oneshots [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Fluff, Gen, we love PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: On a Sunday afternoon, any given Sunday afternoon, Penelope Garcia demonstrates just how much she loves her team.
Series: Criminal Minds Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828786
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Penelope Garcia’s Sunday Afternoons

On a Sunday afternoon, Penelope Garcia slips on her heels, grabs her handbag, and heads out to the supermarket. 

She parks her car in the third row from the entrance: not too far that if it rains, her makeup would run; and not too close that she feels guilty for stealing a spot and making an elderly person have to walk farther. 

She grabs a basket and marches up and down the aisles. She picks up her favourite brands of flour, sugar, butter, and free-range organic eggs, as well as whatever toppings she fancies from the baking aisle, and heads to the tills to pay. 

She _always_ donates her change to the charity box near the exit. 

Upon returning home, she locks her front door, feeds her cat, puts on her favourite album, and washes her hands. 

On a Sunday evening, Penelope Garcia bakes and ices two cakes full of flavour and love. All the while, she is dancing along to her music. 

She gifts one cake to her neighbours, dividing it between the couples adjacent and the family opposite her flat. The other, she puts on a cake stand and wraps up. 

On a Monday morning, Penelope Garcia arises to her alarm, picks out a bright and sparkly outfit, texts good morning to all her favourite people, and gets ready to leave for work. 

She goes through security and heads up the lift to the sixth floor. Reaching it, she goes straight to her office to boot up her computers, before heading to the bullpen to put the cake in the break room. 

“What have you graced us with today, babygirl?” One of her aforementioned favourite people asks every Monday morning. And she will always tell him, with an equally as workplace-inappropriate nickname tagged on the end. This particular Monday’s cake was a coffee and cinnamon cake with cream cheese frosting. 

The team loved her cakes, she knew that, and they always thanked her gratefully. And though she in part delivered baked goods on a weekly basis just to see their smiles; she also did it because their lives were so full of sadness, both on a daily business with work, and in their home lives, that if she could provide a ray of happiness for them to look forward to before the week ahead, she would do that. And she wouldn’t stop doing that, because she loved her team, her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the recipe for the cake, if anybody wants to give it a go. I made this exact cake a few days ago and it was a hit.
> 
> 175g Caster Sugar  
> 175g Unsalted Butter  
> 175g Self-Raising Flour  
> 3 Medium Eggs  
> 1tsp Baking Powder  
> 5g Instant Coffee in 10ml of Boiling Water  
> Cinnamon, To Taste
> 
> Preheat oven to 180°C (356°F)  
> Grease a cake tin (or don’t, if you have a silicons cake tin like I do)  
> Combine all ingredients, adding as much cinnamon as you deem necessary (I say that because I just eyeballed it tbh). Whisk until smooth.   
> Pop in the oven, it took mine about 35 minutes but our oven is shite so it might not take yours as long.   
> Let cool.
> 
> For the frosting:  
> 200g full fat soft cheese (low fat doesn’t whip up as well)  
> 200g unsalted butter  
> Icing sugar (I don’t have the exact measurement, I forgot to weigh it)
> 
> Mix them all together and, hey presto!  
> Slather on your cake and dust with cinnamon to be _fancy_


End file.
